Little Distractions
by hhwgv
Summary: When Dean returns from a hunt carrying a two-year-old Sam, he and Kevin go searching through the library for a way to return Sam to normal. Kevin doesn't get to search for very long before Sam is demanding his attention. Reviews are appreciated, thanks!


After Kevin and Sam's friendship turned into something more, Sam had promised that he would text Kevin every two hours when he was on a hunt. He knew that the prophet was a worrywart and it would ease his mind. It had been over eight hours since Kevin had heard anything from Sam. He'd sent numerous texts and tried calling but there was no response. He was just about to call Dean when he heard the door that led to the garage open. "Kevin?" Dean called, quieter than he usually did.

Kevin practically sprinted over. When he got there, he saw Dean holding a small child in his arms. "Dean, whe…" Kevin started.

"Shhh!" Dean hissed. "I don't want to wake him, he just fell asleep," he whispered like that explained where Sam was or why he had a child with him. "Can you grab this bag," he motioned to his right arm, "and put it down quietly? It's too loud. He might wake up."

Confused, Kevin grabbed the bag and laid it on the floor as gently as possible. Once the bag was off his arm, Dean slowly carried the child to Sam's room and carefully put him down on the bed. He left the room, closing the door gingerly behind him. Kevin stared at him with furrowed brows, "Where's Sam?" he asked. Dean didn't say anything, just pointed at Sam's room. "What?"

"We were hunting a witch and, long story short, she turned Sam into a two-year-old. Can you help me find a spell or something to turn him back?" Dean pleaded.

"Obviously," Kevin replied. "My boyfriend has been turned into a baby. That's a problem that needs to be fixed, and you kind of suck at searching for things."

They started looking through dusty old books in the library, hoping they could find something that would work. After they had been searching for about an hour, they heard Sam crying from his room. Kevin pointed at Dean, who sighed and pushed himself away from the table. "Sure, I'll go get him," he grumbled as he walked out of the room.

He got to Sam's room and saw that he had managed to open the dresser drawers he could reach and throw the clothes everywhere. He was crying because his foot was stuck in one of the clothes and he tripped, pulling the blankets off of the bed. "Hey, Sammy," Dean said, picking up his little brother. Sam just started thrashing around and yelling no over and over.

He managed to carry Sam into the hallway, but he wouldn't stop screaming. Kevin appeared in the doorway. "Having fun there, Dean?" he smirked as Sam kicked Dean in the stomach.

Dean held Sam farther away from him. "Oh yeah, time of my life," he replied sarcastically. He carried Sam into the library and ordered Kevin to close the door. Dean put Sam down and let him explore. Dean and Kevin went back to searching through books. The only noise in the library was coming from Sam, who was pulling whatever books off of the shelves he could reach and giggling when the dust flew into the air, creating little clouds.

Kevin looked down when he felt little hands on his thigh. Sam looked up at him with a goofy little grin on his face. When Kevin smiled back at him, the two-year-old ran and hid on the other side of the table. The prophet chuckled and turned back to the book he was looking at. Out of the corner of his eye, Kevin could see Sam creeping towards him, trying to be sneaky. Sam grabbed Kevin's arm. "Food!" he demanded.

Kevin looked across the table at Dean. "Your brother wants food," Kevin informed the elder Winchester.

"Hey, he's your boyfriend," Dean responded, continuing to flip through the book in front of him.

"Alright," Kevin groaned, picking Sam up and holding the two-year-old against his hip. "Let's go, Sammy." They walked to the kitchen and Kevin sat Sam down on one of the chairs at the table. "Do you want a banana?" he asked the little boy, holding out the ripe yellow fruit in front of him.

Sam smiled and repeated, "'Nana." Kevin laughed as he peeled the banana, broke a piece off and gave it to Sam, who shoved the entire thing into his mouth. He looked like a chipmunk, cheeks full of banana.

Kevin had to admit, Sam was adorable when he was little. He knew that he wouldn't stand a chance if two-year-old Sam gave him puppy dog eyes. Kevin could barely resist Sam's puppy dog eyes as it was. He sat down beside Sam at the table and gave him another piece of banana. Sam put it in his mouth and scrambled off his chair. He walked over to Kevin and raised his hands towards the prophet, "Up, up," he insisted.

Kevin picked up the little boy and sat him on his lap. Sam smiled and reached for the banana on the table. "'Nana," Sam murmured. Kevin leaned forward and gave him another piece of the fruit. The two-year-old took it and looked up at Kevin before trying to feed it to him. Kevin laughed before opening his mouth to eat the banana.

Once Sam was finished eating, Kevin brought him back into the library. "How's it going?" Kevin asked Dean, putting Sam down on the floor.

"Nothing so far," Dean answered as he loudly flipped the page of the book he was looking at.

Kevin sat down and resumed searching through the book in front of him. He didn't get to read much before he felt a tug on his arm. "Up," Sam demanded.

"Not right now, Sammy," Kevin replied, ruffling Sam's hair. He went back to his book before he saw Sam pout. He heard little grunts coming from beside him and looked over to see Sam climbing onto the chair. He smiled as he flipped to the next page.

Suddenly Kevin's reading was interrupted by a tiny hand on the page. Sam climbed over the book and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. "Okay, buddy," Kevin sighed, sitting Sam down on his lap. The two-year-old yawned and turned to bury his face in Kevin's shoulder. The prophet gently stroked Sam's hair and tried to stay as still as possible. It didn't take long before Sam was asleep, his thumb in his mouth, head against Kevin's chest.

Kevin carefully stood up, trying not to wake Sam, to bring the little hunter to his room for a nap. It didn't matter because on the way there, he woke up and nuzzled himself closer to Kevin. When they got to Sam's room, the prophet gently laid the little boy on the bed and turned to leave. "No! Here!" Sam cried. Kevin turned around and Sam repeated, "Here." There they were, the puppy dog eyes.

He knew that he should go back and help Dean, but Sam's pouty face was too hard to resist. Kevin turned the lights off and lay down next to the two-year-old, who immediately snuggled himself into Kevin's side. He smiled to himself and rubbed the toddler's back.

Kevin hadn't spent that much time around kids. He'd held a baby cousin here and there, but they always started crying and he would panic and give them back to their mother. Maybe it was because it was Sam, but Kevin was surprised how much he liked taking care of the two-year-old. He liked being needed, he liked having cute little arms wrapped around him, and he liked feeling protective and having a little human nestled against him.

Once he was sure that Sam was asleep, Kevin carefully got out of the bed and covered Sam with a blanket. He went back to the library. "Dude, where've you been?" Dean asked.

"I was putting Sam to bed and he wouldn't let me leave," Kevin answered defensively.

"Whatever. I think I found something," Dean exclaimed, turning the book so Kevin could read it.

He read through the spell Dean had found. "Yeah, this should work, and it seems fairly simple," Kevin replied. "And it says he has to be asleep, so it's perfect that I just put him to bed."

They gathered the ingredients and mixed them together, exactly like the book said. "You're the one who has to put it on his forehead," Kevin informed Dean. "It says you have to be related by blood."

Dean and Kevin snuck carefully into Sam's room, praying they wouldn't wake him. His brother dug his hand into the bowl and smeared some of the gooey mixture on Sam's forehead, whispering the incantation that was in the book. "I feel like that monkey in the lion king," he muttered as he wiped his hand on the blanket.

He grew before their eyes and when he finally stopped, he looked exactly like he had before they left for the hunt. Sam's eyes fluttered open, "W…what happened?" he croaked.

"Dean got you turned into a baby," Kevin stated plainly.

/

Kevin and Sam were nestled together on the couch after watching a movie when Kevin blurted, "I have something important that I need to talk to you about." He turned so they were face-to-face.

"Okay, what is it?" Sam asked, concern in his eyes.

"You know how we're always talking about getting out of the hunting life, getting married, and moving to a farmyard with horses, dogs, and whatever other kinds of animals?" Kevin paused and Sam nodded. "I think… we should have kids, too. When I was taking care of you after Dean turned you into a baby two weeks ago, it really made me realize that I want a family. What do you think?" he asked timidly.

"I think that sounds wonderful," Sam murmured and pressed a gentle kiss to Kevin's lips. "Having a family with you would be a dream come true." Kevin smiled and Sam wrapped his arms around the younger man. He pulled him close to his chest, giving him another, more passionate kiss.


End file.
